phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gretchen
Gretchen is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. Biography She was one of the Ferbettes in Phineas and the Ferb-Tones ("Flop Starz", "Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). She also helped Phineas Flynn win the Swamp Oil 500. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro thanked her for a job well done and complimented her on adding the bow to the Team Phineas Race car during the pit-stop ("The Fast and the Phineas"). She also sings in S'Winter ("S'Winter"). In a deep voice, she counts down the blastoff of Phineas and Ferb's rocket when they visit their star ("Out to Launch"). She appears to have a large IQ, having to repeat her statements due to the others not understanding what she had said, and saying words that no one else in the room knows ("Bubble Boys", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Physical Appearance Gretchen has rather short brown hair, blue eyes with glasses, and wears her uniform with a red belt around her skirt. Known Patches * Help Thy Neighbor Patch (About 52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") * Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") * Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") * Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Broadcasting Patch ("Let's Take A Quiz") * Shrimp Net Repair Patch ("That Sinking Feeling") * Saying A Word No One Else In The Room Knows Patch ("Sesquipedalian"), Sap Collecting Patch ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * Rodeo Clown Patch ("Robot Rodeo") * Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, Non-power Flight Patch, Concussion First-aid Patch ("The Great Indoors") Relationships Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Gretchen apparently serves as a second-in-command to Isabella in the troop. In the instances where Isabella does not actually listen to what Phineas is saying to her due to drifting off into fantasies, Gretchen repeats it for her convenience. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Background Information * Gretchen is voiced by Ariel Winter. She is the first of the Fireside Girls after Isabella to have a speaking role in the series. * She and Katie are the only Fireside Girls that appear in the ''Phineas and Ferb'' Nintendo DS game. * In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap," she appeared to take the most prominent role, having the most spoken lines of dialogue. * She is the only Fireside Girl to have a speaking part in Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across The 2nd Demension. * She may be a reference of Velma from Scooby-Doo, whom she resembles in several ways, and may be the girl using the catchphrase "Jinkies" off-screen in that episode. Identity Crisis *At first glance, it may be difficult to tell which of the Fireside Girls is Gretchen. Early on in the episode, she is the girl who asks the question about Phineas' racecar being electronically fuel injected; however, she is not given a name at this point. Her name comes later when Isabella compliments her on the bow she ties on the car, but it is unknown which Fireside Girl she is since Isabella was speaking to the group. The last piece to the puzzle is that Ariel Winter is credited as Gretchen in the end credits for the episode "Out to Launch". However, Katie has also spoken in the episode. Therefore, she has a speaking part in the episode, and must be the Fireside Girl who asks the question. The episode's print novelization in Speed Demons further confirms this by way of the narration explicitly stating that it is Gretchen who asks the question. Lines * "Would that be electronically fuel-injected?" ("The Fast and the Phineas") * "You're looking green." ("The Ballad of Badbeard") * "Ignition." ("Out to Launch") * "With our angle of descent, leaning will be ineffectual!", "We're gonna crash!" ("Bubble Boys") * "Sesquipedalian." ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap")'' (she had more lines, though, in this episode)'' * "Where are they?" ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * "I'm on it." ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Flop Starz" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"The Fast and the Phineas"(first speaking role) *"Raging Bully" *"S'Winter" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Put That Putter Away" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"It's About Time!" *"Out to Launch" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"Spa Day" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Robot Rodeo" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Ask a Foolish Question" *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *"Tour de Ferb" Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Characters Category:Fireside Girls Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Females